The Saga of Thorn the Mighty and Glimmer the Cunning (actual story)
by snowstripe482
Summary: Have you ever heard of The Saga of Thorn the Mighty and Glimmer the Cunning? No? Then I'll tell you...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Little apprentices, I'm sure you've heard of the great Firestar and the Three many times. But have you ever heard of the Saga of Thorn the Mighty and Glimmer the Cunning? No? Then I'll tell you…

In a cold land, far away, there lived cats, peacefully, happily, without a care. But then came the Prophets. They worshipped two gods: that of absolute evil Shargl and the god of war Demon. They spread that culture. Many cats turned to their cause but, others, refused. The Prophets ordered the Faithful (A.K.A the Enforcers) to eradicate the Unfaithful (A.K.A the Rebels). A war started, brother against brother, sister against sister, mother against mother, father against father. It lasted for centuries. Until one day…


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

Chapter 1

The night was cold still… the stars shining down cast an eerie light on the snow covered ground. It was a strange beauty. And yet it was wasted on the thousands of cats standing on this wide and barren land. They were the Enforcers, soldiers of the Prophets. At their head stood Thorn, leader of the Enforcer army. Facing him where the Rebels, the Infidel, the Unfaithful. All those names the Prophets had dubbed them with. Thorn didn't care: this wasn't his war, it was the Prophets war. But, he owed his position to the Prophets: the High Prophet had found him as a kit, nursed him back to health and trained him to be the best fighter ever. Thanks to that, Thorn rapidly rose through the ranks of the Enforcer army.

But now, the High Prophet was dead. His replacer was a religious fanatic known as Hellbard. It was on his orders that Thorn had massacred millions of innocent "Rebels". At the Rebel fortress of Graduala, he killed kits, queens and countless of others.

But, if they won this battle the Rebels would be crushed. His friend, Zagat approached him. "The scouts haven't returned yet. And it's been over an hour. What-

**A/N: Don't ask me how cats know human time.**

-if they got captured?" Thorn turned to him, "Have patience, my friend, have patience." Squinting, Thorn noticed a couple of cats running at full speed towards them. "There they are" he muttered to himself. The lead scout approached him

"They are coming, sir."

"How many of them?"

"Two thousand."

"Good. They'll be crushed."

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: from this moment, chapters will get longer. Thanks to Flaria, Amberleaf2000 and Scarpath2001 for reviewing**

Chapter 2

Both armies collided in an array of cries, yowls and shrieks. Thorn leaped into the fray, taking a cat's head clean off. Zagat was at his side, making large haymaker strikes with his claws, cleaving and shattering skulls, severing limbs. Thorn swung his paw in a wide arc killing another cat when suddenly a battle cry sounded and another two dozen Rebels poured onto the battlefield. _Damn! _Suddenly, above the din, he heard the High Prophets voice "Retreat! Enforcers, retreat!" Thorn rolled his eyes than raised his voice "Enforcers, will we let this Unfaithful scum cause us to retreat? Never! To the end!"

**A/N: Thorn doesn't share the Prophets religion; he just says "Enforcers, will we let this Unfaithful scum cause us to retreat? Never! To the end!" because he knows that is the only way to talk to his soldiers.**

Most of the soldiers, comforted by this leapt into battle fighting with a shocking fierceness. After two more hours of intense fighting, the Rebels retreated with horrifying loses. Thorn sat grooming his blood crusted fur when one of the young soldiers in his regiment approached him "Sir, the Prophet wants to see you and Zagat."

The Temple, residence of the Prophets, was an eerie place. Long, dark hallways, dimly lit by torches hanging from the walls. Fire was something brought to Enforcers by the Prophets. However, since it was "sacred" it was only to be used by the Prophets. The new High Prophet was a long, thin cat with a mud covered pelt. He glared up at Thorn and Zagat as they entered. "You might want to know that you disobeyed a direct order while in combat against the Unfaithful" he said sternly as if they weren't anything more than a pair of troublesome kits, "That is punishable by death." Beside him, Thorn felt Zagat stiffen. "I need to think, the Prophet said musingly then turned away, how I will kill you" Suddenly, Zagat launched himself at the High Prophet. Without thinking, Thorn bowled Zagat over, before he could kill the Prophet, and bit down on his neck. The Prophet's laughter rang out in the silence. "How touching my friend, how touching. But you have saved me. For that, I'll let you live. But there are more things to be done. Intelligence forces have located a small Rebel settlement not far from here

**A/N: Those who have played Halo 3 might recognize that moment from when the Arbiter kill his friend**

. Destroy it."

"No." came Thorn's reply. "I won't kill any more cats for this stupid cult of yours; good cats like Zagat have died for your stupid little idiotic beliefs. Go and fight this war yourself if that amuses you. I won't obey your orders anymore."

"Fine, the Prophet's voice was laced with anger, then you'll be executed at dawn.

**A/N: Cliffie… read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**This song belongs to Three Days Grace not me. But it's so damn good. **

Chapter 3

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We march the streets at night

Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight

It was the first day of the rest of our lives

We work fast, never gonna die

Riding up the highway, forty-five

We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We fought to rule the world

Not knowing just how fragile we really were

Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives

Then the bricks began to fall

And we can see the cracks along the wall

We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We believe that we can go on forever

We believe that we can go on forever

Forever

All we are is broken glass

Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last

And all we are are empty shells

Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

You cut yourself

You're gonna cut yourself

You're gonna cut yourself

Thorn's mind came back, from the song he had been singing quietly to himself, to reality. Reality, in this case, came in form of a dark, smelly cell. Its only entrance was sealed off by a giant stone that could only be moved from the outside. The reason Thorn's mind had snapped out of his musical reverie was because was because somebody, no doubt the guards, had begun moving it. That perplexed him because he knew that the execution was hours away. After it had moved away, Kyra, his adopted sister walked in. She was a tabby fire colored she-cat with jet black stripes on her back. She had black paws, ear tips and tail-tip. Her teeth were long and a shiny white while her claws were unusually long and always a dark red. She had deep intense green eyes that seem to change color for a moment or two when she was experiencing a different mood. . Her eyes were glittery and sharp, seeing far when most cats cannot. She was, also, the only she-cat that Thorn had EVER gotten to close in any way.

"Nice song bro." She said with a twinge of irony in it. Thorn snorted

"Come to see the "unfaithful traitor" too?"

"No idiot! I've come to free you."

"Great and what is your amazing escape plan? Seducing the guards with your "good looks"?"

She butted him in the shoulder.

"No", she said "Most of the guards and prisoners are on your side. The prisoners in particular because you've defied the Prophet, that makes you an ally to them. And the guards, well, to them you are still their leader. We have almost anything except an escape plan and a place to go after we escape."

Thorn thought for a moment then said musingly

"We'll think about where we'll go after, later. I have a plan. Sadly, we'll have to split up. The Prophet is planning to attack the village I refused to attack. You and I will mingle with their forces and try to stop the attack. The guards and the prisoners will use the tunnels sewage tunnels to leave to the High Hill. There are Rebel refuges there. I'm the only one that knows that so there's no chance of him attacking."

"But Thorn, if we try to mingle with the Prophets soldiers, you'll be recognized. If that happens then," She shuddered. Thorn shook his head.

"No they won't. Primo because the Prophet isn't coming with them. Secondo because all of the soldiers there are recruits. This is like a test for them."

The soldiers marched quietly, joking amongst each other and snapping at the slightest discomfort. Unlike Thorn and Kyra who were both veterans. Marching quietly at the back of the line, so as to minimize the chances of them being recognized. This however, was a quiet tedious task as the recruits marched very slowly, regularly stopping for short breaks. After three hours of marching (and a copious amount of breaks), they arrived at the village, a couple of caves, nothing more. Thorn butted Kyra in the shoulder and both of them slipped away towards the back of the village. Thorn turned to Kyra

"My plan is…

**Cliffie. Next chapter, I'll introduce a new P.O.V. And sorry guys but next week I'll not be able to post because I have a lot of homework sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome. Now you can submit cats (name, personality and description) no clan names though. Thanks to Amberleaf2000, Flaria and Scarpath2001 for reviewing**

**Snowstipe482**

Chapter 5

Claws, blood, death. Those frightening images forced themselves like a flood into Glimmer's dreams. Like a poison they spread through all her dreams. And then there was this mysterious voice, always there, shouting something like "I'm coming for you! I will!" She closed her eyes trying to shut out the images…

"Wake up! Wake up!" Glimmer opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of Wind, her younger brother, a grayish-white tom. The only member of her family since her parents had been killed in a raid by that Thorn, the evil general of the Prophets. If she ever found him… He shook her again

"Wake up! You promised me you'd show me the tunnels!" Glimmer sighed. Yesterday she'd promised him that she would show him a network of hidden tunnels at the back of their home cave.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Now let's go see those tunnels."

The tunnels where nothing special, but Wind persisted to explore them. Soon they were racing around in them laughing and trying to scare each other. Finally, Glimmer flopped down exhausted.

"Wind, enough. Let's get something to eat."

"But please Glimmer! I just found this other tunnel leading outside!"

Sighing she followed him. The air outside was fresh as was the morning, birds singing happily in the trees, butterflies fluttering happily around… suddenly she heard shrieks coming from the cave. She gasped

"Quick, Wind! We have to go back there and help them!"

Just as she was about plunge back into the tunnels, she felt a paw step on her tail and a voice that she had only herd imitated by the older cats when they were pretending to be Thorn the evil, say

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that"

It hadn't taken Thorn long to formulate a plan. It was a disappointing one for a military genius but he lacked in combat able cats. His idea was to go to the back of the caves and try to save as much Rebels as possible. Kyra had been very mad and disappointed and Thorn had half expected her to dash inside the caves to help the Rebels and therefor get herself killed but she had enough sense to obey his orders. And at the back of the caves, he had found two siblings, obliviously enjoying the morning air.

Glimmer bared her teeth at the cat that had killed her parents, killed and maimed countless others.

"Back of you scum!"

To her surprise Thorn the evil, the horrible and what nought, gave a sad smile.

"I will back of BUT only if you promise me that you will NOT go dashing back in your cave."

She opened her mouth to protest but Thorn beat her to it.

"Yes I am a monster; I know that I killed your parents. But I have changed. Choose: you can go back in there and get yourself killed or you can stay with me and be safe. Choose, I won't stop you…

**And there you go chappy 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers and reviewers alike and welcome to Chapter 6. So from now on, the chapters are going to have several P.O.V's in them. Mostly Thorn's and Glimmer's but sometimes I'll have the P.O.V of some character but rarely.**

Chapter 6

Glimmer stared a long time into Thorn's eyes trying to detect a lie. To her surprise, she didn't find one. Wind whimpered gently next to her when Thorn looked expectantly at them both

"So have you decided or are we going to stand around here until they find us?"

Suddenly he looked past Glimmer and his eyes widened. Turning around, she saw a fire colored tabby she-cat sprinting towards them.

"Thorn, she panted, they're coming! We have to get moving if we are to get these two to safety!"

That's when three Enforcers burst in.

"It's Thorn and the Rebels!"

Looking around, Glimmer saw more Enforcers on their left, right and behind them. Then, she could swear, she heard Thorn say something like

"They're in front of us, they're behind us, and they're on our left and right. There is no way they can escape."

Despite herself, she smiled

Thorn bared his long, curved fangs at the advancing Enforcers. Beside him Kyra whispered

"Any plan B's, boss?"

Thorn shook his head

"First of all, never call me "boss" I'm your brother and not your boss. And, I do have a plan. It's called" he turned to the others "RUN LIKE HELL!" Then he sprung at the three Enforcers in the front. All three of them sprung aside and that's all it took for Thorn and his friends to run away.

It didn't take them long to shake the Enforcers of since Thorn knew the area around High Hill better than any of them. Near sunset, they saw it, big, grey and ominous, looming on the horizon.

With a smile, Thorn turned back to his group.

"All right, there's a reception committee waiting for you at the foot of the hill. I have some business to do."

Kyra and Glimmer both gave him suspicious looks while Wind, no doubt tired from running, lay panting on the hard gravely ground.

"Where are you going exactly?" Kyra asked.

"Somewhere where if I succeed we will get a lot of support."

"And if you don't?"

"Well… I would rather not think about it." And on that happy note, he vanished into the gloom…

**Read and review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**This isn't really a chapter. It's just Thorn's reflections**

Chapter 7

Perceptions of hell

To some hell appears as a land of pain, suffering, torture, strife… To others, it appears as a harbor to all their fears and nightmares.

But Thorn knew what hell was: he lived in it every day. Seeing the faces of those he had killed glaring at him with accusatory stares and asking silently "Why did you kill us? Why? Why?" And no matter how he tried to answer that he could never find an answer. Why did he kill them?

But if Thorn knew something about killing, it was like drug: when you killed once you were brought down by remorse, the second time you told yourself that you did it because you had to, the third, fourth, fifth time, it became… okay. And then the seventh eighth, ninth time it became like pleasure and power. Knowing that you just took somebody life. That you cut it in the middle. That brought power. But Thorn knew that every time that he killed, maimed, injured, he lost a bit more of his soul. He became an animal, a monster.

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

**Animal I have become doesn't become to me but Three Days Grace. Read and review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**From this moment, I will start naming the chapters**

Chapter 8

Dead help

Thorn cautiously entered the cave. Here he would find help. Suddenly he heard a dark laughter and then a cold voice.

"Thorn, I know that you are truly desperate but come to me? I understand that you know me but…"

A small, dark tom stepped into view.

"Your majesty" Thorn bowed his head in a mocking reverence. The small cat shook his head.

"You offend me." He said angrily.

"I certainly do not. What do you think you would do? Hide here to eternity with your power?"

"Most certainly"

"You owe me. I saved you, healed your mental and physical wounds."

"My dear Thorn, I thought we were friends. Not that this is a matter of owing or not"

"Trust me, my friend, it was always a matter of owing" Thorn's voice was so forbidding that the small tom thought better of it.

"Fine", he said finally "What do you want?"

"What I want? I want vengeance on the Prophet and the end of this pointless war. And it could have stopped had you not left to the mountains."

"But why Thorn? Why kill the Prophet? And why do you want vengeance on him? You don't usually hold grudges."

"The first question doesn't concern you. For the second one I can answer you quite frankly: because of him I killed my best friend. What about you? Don't you want vengeance on him for what he did to you and your parents?"

"That- that was… different." Shaking his head he added "Plus, this conversation was about you and not me."

Thorn seemed genuinely surprised and concern when he said,

"Of all people I didn't think you would ever not give me a straight answer. But now let's go back to our sheep: I need you to help me kill the Prophet. By awakening the dead."

"On one condition Thorn: that you let me fade away from this world when you are done with me."

"If you wish…"

**Short chapter. It was just a filler.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers. Amberleaf2000 has left and made herself a new profile. Thanks to Flaria, Scarpath2001, iheartbadboys14, Tealfeather123 for reviewing. Oh and guys, can you please send me some bad guys too?**

Chapter 9

nursery story

While Thorn was out making deals with G-d (to respect your religion) knows who, Kyra, Glimmer and Wind approached High Hill. Glimmer could now understand why it was called High Hill: it was so high that it blotted out the sun! Beside her, Wind muttered

"Don't ask me how we're supposed to climb that thing that can't even be called a hill."

"It's also very easy to defend and _very_ hard to attack."

"Oh that's true all right you Enforcer scum" said a less than pleased voice behind them. Glimmer spun around. Behind them stood five angry cats. What looked like the leader stepped forward. She was a slim, foxy red she-cat with long black tipped paws. Her ear tips were ripped, a sign of numerous battles. A canine poked out of her lower lip.

**A\N: she belongs to iheartbadboys14 not me**

"What are you doing so far from home, little Enforcers?" she asked. Glimmer tried hard not to flinch while Wind whimpered.

"Scared, eh?" another one of them asked in a nasty voice. Kyra stepped forward and said in a strange language something like this:

Exsancteum Laryngus

The five Rebels let out surprised gasp.

"Who told you that?" the lead one asked.

"I did" said an all-too-familiar-voice. The lead she-cat gasped again.

"Thorn?"

"Yes that's me."His coat looked slightly tattered. And he had a haunted expression on his face. Beside him stood a small black tom. Kyra seemed to be looking around and occasionally sniffing the air.

"What are you looking for?" Thorn enquired.

"I'm looking for the so called support you went to get."

"Oh! The support!" he pointed with his tail towards his companion, "He's the support." He said it in a way which led to believe that this explained everything.

"Him?" they all asked in unison.

"And here come the awkward explanations" muttered the one in question "Ok, Thorn, I'll take it from here. As much as this sounds unbelievable as it sounds, I am the one known as the King of Dust. I know you've all heard of me once in nursery stories and how, if you acted badly "I'd take you away and use your bones for all my 'evil plans'."

The reaction to his statement didn't have the impact it was supposed to have. The five Rebels where exchanging puzzled glances, Glimmer was attempting to recall all the nursery stories told to her and Wind by the queen, Belladonna, who had been their foster mother and Wind looked completely lost.

"Sheesh!" the 'King of Dust' exclaimed "What do they tell in nursery stories these days?"

"That if you're not good, the Evil Thorn will come take us away." Wind muttered, earning an amused glance form 'the King of Dust' a groan from 'the Evil Thorn', a giggle from one of the Rebels and another amused glance from Kyra who's eyes changed color briefly as she did so. Glimmer seemed to studying the gravel at their feet as if she could find something interesting in it.

The King of Dust shook his head. I'll tell you…

**Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers and welcome to Chapter 10**

Chapter 10

The king's tale

"I was born near the time Thorn arrived here" said the King of Dust, "On the Night of No Stars, to be exact. Those who were born on that time were supposed to have a special destiny. In other words, if not for Thorn, I would be the new High Prophet and not Hellbard. I was very small for my age so a lot of the kits picked on me. Hellbard was one of them but their leader was known as Light. He would often use his unsheathed claws on. But then Thorn came along and taught Light and his gang a lesson. We became friends" the, glancing at Thorn, he added, "More or less. That's when I discovered my power: I was sitting near a pond, with a rather fat vole that I had killed, and longing for company. And then it happened: the vole's skin disappeared and its bones assembled themselves. He was like a walking skeleton. I should have been afraid. But I wasn't. The vole was acting as my pet, not running away but rubbing itself against my legs. Unfortunalty one of the bullies saw me. He ran back and told the Lesser Prophet. The he had me banned without consulting the High Prophet. I found refuge in theis caves for over... eight long years.

So here I am!" Turning to the Rebels he said "I've introduced myself so how about you introduce yourselves!" The lead Rebel introduced herself first "My name is Vixen and these are my companions Pint" she said gesturing towards a small white tom "Trash" towards a slimy brown colored tom "Cliff" towards a light grey she-cat "and Sand" gesturing towards a sand colored tom. He had shredded eras and a missing claw.

"Ok" Thorn chipped in "can you lead us towards the base up on High Hill?"

Vixen shook her head "Haven't you heard? It fell just yesterday. We are the only survivors."

It is to be noted that the human language doesn't have any curses as bad as the one Thorn spat upon learning this.

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11. I started working on the Big French Project I had to do. If you haven't yet realized, the King of Dust has the power to awake the dead and make them obey him.**

Chapter 11

Plan and spies

"Exlekur Epuinar Strestulaka Reslpuna" Hellbard finished reciting the ancient prayer and turned to his visitor, an albino she-cat with red eyes.

"What do you want Krona?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"You know what I want, Hellbyarn." She said in a silky voice.

"That isn't my name and you know that." Hellbard had it up to here and he wasn't in any mood to listen about what his real name was or was not.

Sighing he added "I know you want to kill Thorn but you are my best soldier and I can't risk sending you out alone. I already had Gorge in here with his men _begging _for me to send them to track Thorn and company. And I refused." His voice got louder with anger "we lost more men than ever on the raid to High Hill. Our spies haven't responded. They managed to link up with the Rebel commander, Vixen, claiming to be survivors. Of that I know. But we are IN NO DAMN CONDITION TO START SENDING SOLDIERS OUT LEFT AND RIGHT, DAMMNIT!" his last sentence was a hoarse scream that turned into a bought of coughing.

"You're dying, Hell_byarn_."Krona said.

"No I am not" He spluttered "I'm just getting old."

"So you're dying."

The High Prophet let out a defeated sigh. Even though Krona was his best assassin, there was something he didn't like about her. Maybe it was the eagerness with which she killed, or maybe the fact that in her presence he felt like she was the dominating one and not him or maybe- heck with it he could just stand there all day listing the reasons he didn't like her but it wouldn't lead him anywhere.

"Fine! Go find Thorn and his friends if that amuses you. But bring him and Vixen alive. And take a squad of Stakers with you."

Krona nodded. "You have my word."

**So there you go. I have trouble making the Prophet evil now. But now I think he's more of a secondary atagonist.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chappy 12**

Chapter 12

Bloody tracking

Krona stopped and examined the mud, carefully. There were at least seven sets of prints. She smiled. Perfect. The Stakers behind her were casting uneasy glances around as if expecting Thorn to jump out at any moment.

"Relax, idiots." At that moment Krona realized that if she _and _the Stakers brought back Thorn, no glory of her. But if _only_ she did… she smirked.

"What? What are you smiling at?" One of the Stakers asked nervously. Still smiling she unsheathed her claws. At that precise moment, a cloud covered the moon, hiding the terrible seen. However, nothing could quiet down the screams of the Stakers.

After killing her squad mates, Krona headed towards High Hill. Soon, she found that the seven sets of print had separated. Thorn's where heading towards the Dead Mountains. Or was it the Mountains of the Dead? What preoccupied her most was what Thorn was doing there.

For now she would hunt.

**And there you go chappy 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter...13 **

Chapter 13

Sneak attack

While Thorn continued raging, Pint took the rest of his group aside.

"Alright, we got their trust. This night we strike."

"What about Krona? If we kill Thorn she'll have our hides." Sand said in a worried voice.

"Listen up you idiot!" Pint spat at him "The Prophet will protect us. OK?"

They all nodded.

The night was cold and moonless; Pint and his group knew that this was a perfect setup. Creeping quietly towards the sleeping group of their targets, it never struck Pint that his otherwise flawless plan, there was one mistake: Thorn had a particular sixth sense which was that you never could take him by surprise. Even as a kit, no one could creep up behind him, no one could jump-scare him. So as Pint opened his jaws to deliver the killing bite, Thorn's legs flew out and kicked him so hard that he flew two meters away. By that time, Vixen, Glimmer and Wind had woken up. Both of the latter took off running. The King of Dust was nowhere to be seen. Vixen grabbed Trash and Cliff and slammed both of their heads together with a dull crack. Thorn meanwhile was fighting of Sand.

Glimmer and Wind, cowered in a small cave not far from the battlefield. Suddenly, a large shadow thrust itself in the small opening

**Cliffie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter 14 yay!**

Chapter 14

A planned assassination attempt

The shadow was Pint. He bared his teeth.

"Well well, what have we got here?" And he sprung, pinning Glimmer to the floor. He opened he raised his paw to deliver the killing strike when he suddenly let out a strangled gargle. Glimmer looked up to see that Wind had fastened his teeth into Pint's scruff. Pint shook him off and hit him hard with his paw. He hit the wall with a dull thump and lay motionless.

"No!" Glimmer shouted but her voice seemed distant to her. Pint turned to her when suddenly; he screamed and dropped dead onto the ground, blood pumping from his neck. A little skeleton of a rat with razor sharp teeth had bitten down on his artery. And, behind that whole scene, Glimmer unconscious, Wind dead or not, Pint dead and the rat, sat the King of Dust.

Wind passed away shortly after the attack. Glimmer had sat by his body the rest of the night, mourning. None of the Enforcer assassination team had survived. Thorn knew these cats: Pint was Gorge, a high skilled sneak master who participated in the Deathwatch assassination during which, Thorn had become generjkl;al. The others where his elite squad. Thorn knew that the Prophet had sent them. It was his fault that Wind had died. Glimmer thought that too. Her desire for vengeance had increased a lot on that fateful night. Thorn had a plan. If it succeeded, it would bring the Enforcers and the Prophets to their knees.

The main Enforcer camp was silent as Thorn and his friends approached it. They quickly dispatched the trio of guards at the main entrance. The first part of their act was without a flaw. None of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the top of the watchtower.

**Another cliffie**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Retreat

The prophet sat down heavily and glanced at his closest advisors: Ore the Prophet of abundance, Claw the Prophet of strength and Moon the Prophet of wisdom. Ore broke the silence first:

"Hellbard. We trusted you. And so did you. You're growing old. You MUST find a replacer."

"Yes, you must. So he can govern us just like you." Claw added

The High Prophet let out a weary sigh "If there's anything for the replacer to govern."

All three of the Prophets let out a gasp.

"What?" Ore spluttered.

"Have you heard the victory gong announcing that we have defeated the Rebels ring? No. We aren't sure we are going to win against the Infidels." Hellbard explained.

More gasps.

"Of course we're going to win this! Demon is on our side!" Yelped Moon.

"Fine! Go fight on behalf of some goshdang God of yours!" The High Prophet bellowed. "Your loyalty is to me and not to Shargl or Demon. At least not in the first place. Make sure we retreat to the Harping Beach by tomorrow, OK you idiots?"

The Prophets where too stunned to do anything more but to mutter a quick "Sir Yes sir" and scurry off.

**Sorry. Small chapter. Typing a new one**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks you all for reviewing and special thanks to Alkuna who has giving me the best story writing lesson ever**

Chapter 16

Your choice

Thorn's group crept around the small caves in which the soldiers slept, steadily making their way towards the temple. From there they witnessed the High Prophet's speech to the other Prophets. Thorn chuckled humorlessly:

"Old fool's giving up, eh?" then he stepped into full view of the High Prophet. The latter turned around.

"Oh, it's you, Thorn."

Thorn nodded. "I've come for vengeance. For what you have done to the High Prophet before you." He snarled.

Hellbard sighed:

"Oh, him. Ok. Come, get your useless vengeance. But who will be left to lead the Rebels and the Enforcers? Thorn, you might be a good general but you're not a leader. So are you going to leave those poor cats to tear themselves to pieces? Go on then, kill me."

And for the first time in his life, Thorn stopped just before striking.


End file.
